My Lucky Number is Twenty One
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Kantarou plays twenty questions with Haruka. Will he be able to guess who's the lucky lady? hints of KantarouxHaruka


**My Lucky Number is Twenty One**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Kantarou plays twenty-questions with Haruka. Can he guess who does Haruka like?

Note: for the twenty questions, I won't write who said what, but you know that the one who asks is Kantarou and the one who answers is Haruka, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tactics

**Story**

It was a calm and peaceful night, though the sky was dark since there were no stars in the sky at all. The only source of light was the full moon that night. Two men were standing on the balcony, sitting on the railing, enjoying their share of sake while feasting their eyes with the sight of the beautiful moon.

"Ne, Haruka," the first man, a rather short man with an equally short silver hair and a pair of ruby red eyes asked his companion, a tall man with shoulder-length messy black hair and an equally black pair of eyes. "Have you ever fallen in love?" he asked.

"Yes," the so-called Haruka stated simply, leaving the other man surprised.

The first man turned to see Haruka who stood there, indifferent, "You didn't say that at that time," he stated. They had been in this kind of situation before as well. Standing on the balcony, enjoying their sake and enjoying the moonlight, then all of a sudden the silver-haired man asked the other man whether he had fallen in love or not.

"People change," Haruka replied smugly, "And it had been more than three months now, Kantarou," he stated. Surely three months would give someone enough time to change their answers, right?

"Oh right," Kantarou bowed his head down, putting his cup on the railing while he himself jumped down to the balcony, leaning on the railing instead. "So, are you in love now?" he asked.

"Yes," Haruka replied, a smirk made its way to his handsome face.

Kantarou felt a slight tinge of jealousy deep in the pit of his stomach. How come Haruka never told him this? Didn't he trust him enough? "Is she pretty?" he asked.

"Not really," Haruka replied, staring intently at Kantarou, "Are you going to play twenty questions with me?" he asked as a smug grin made its way to his face, replacing the smirk.

"Probably," Kantarou laughed a bit, "Does she have long hair?" he asked.

"No,"

"Huge eyes?"

"Not really,"

"Feminine?"

"No,"

"Kind?"

"Very,"

At this, he felt even more jealous. How kind was she that Haruka would say she's _very_ kind? He didn't even say Youko is kind though she always takes care of the two of them. Sighing, he decided to concentrate on the questions he had asked first. "Black hair?"

"No,"

"Blond?"

"No,"

"Brown?"

"No,"

Okay. So the girl doesn't have black or blond or brown hair. But he couldn't think of another possible hair color at the time being. He thought for a while, before he came to a decision, "Silver?" he asked.

"Yes,"

Silver haired girl? He hadn't seen one recently. That must means Haruka fell in love with someone from another place or something. Of course he knew someone with silver hair, he himself has silver hair. But it was out of question. "Human?" he asked.

"Yes,"

So he fell in love with a human after all, although Sugino had told him that humans and tengus don't match. Haruka's just too stubborn to listen to other people, after all.

"Does she live in this town?"

"Yes,"

In this town? Guess he hadn't explored the whole town yet. He thought of exploring the town tomorrow to search for the girl he described, but he'd have to get more clues.

"Tall?"

"No,"

"Black eyes?"

"No,"

"Brown eyes?"

"No,"

"Blue eyes?"

"No,"

"Green eyes?"

"No,"

Here goes another strange question. Is there any other eye color?

"Crimson?"

"Yes,"

Another thing that resembled his. At least he was flattered that the girl Haruka loved looked like him in some ways.

"Twenties?"

"Yes,"

There, another resemblance with him. He was starting to doubt that there was any girl who had those criteria. Or maybe it's a he? He never knew. Let's sort things out. The girl is not really pretty, her eyes aren't that big, she's not feminine, she has silver hair and crimson eyes, she's in her twenties, she has short hair, she's not that tall and she lives in this town.

There were still two questions left, and he was starting to wonder what he should ask. He got enough information on the girl already, but he didn't think he'd seen this girl somewhere before. So might as well use the last two questions for fun.

"Is it a he?" he asked, grinning at the man who simply stood in front of him.

"That's the twenty-first question," Haruka grinned, "So I don't have to answer that," he added.

"Twenty first? But it's still the nineteenth!" Kantarou protested. Surely he had kept track on his own questions.

"Including the two questions you ask first, this is the twenty-first," Haruka stated flatly.

"But they aren't supposed to be included!" Kantarou protested once again.

"You didn't say that before," Haruka smirked smugly and Kantarou could only huff and pout at that.

"Okay, okay, we'll get it fair, but you don't get to ask the last two questions," Haruka stated, "I'll tell you, it _is_ a he, and he's childish," he grinned.

"So it _is_ a he," Kantarou mumbled. He started to sort the descriptions from the start to the end, changing the subject from she to he, and adding the fact that he is childish. It was advantageous for him. If he was the one who asked, he wouldn't know what to ask for the last question and he wouldn't know that the man is childish.

Wait a minute. Something had been bugging him for a while now.

Just _why_ does the description match him? And he hated it when he asked whether he's tall or not, and Haruka immediately replied with a flat 'no'.

"So, are you ready to guess?" Haruka asked challengingly.

"Alright," Kantarou inhaled deeply, "It's… me," he mumbled the last word, preparing for the worst. If he was wrong, he'd be very embarrassed. And did I mention _very_?

"Too bad, you're wrong," Haruka said and Kantarou's face fell at this. Haruka leaned in and whispered something to Kantarou's ears, before he walked away, laughing.

"HARUKA!"

.-.-.-.-. _It's not 'me', but Ichinomiya Kantarou_ -.-.-.-.-.

**End of Story**

I'm sorry there is no real romance scene in this story, but this story is made for fun. I'll think about making the sequel, but I don't promise, okay? Inspired by the Yami no Matsuei fic, but since I can't make any questionnaire that will make Kantarou's name (heck, his name is long and that means I have to make eighteen questions about Haruka, I immediately cancel that one) I get back to the traditional twenty-questions method.

Hope you enjoy. If you do, please leave a review.


End file.
